Alone
by Kiva Kyoyama
Summary: He left her broken,she needed someone to take care of her and so the person she was expecting the lest to help her did it.And again she was happy,but what if she sees the love of her life again?What is then going to be?
1. Naive

Disclaimer:I don't own Shaman King

Alone

1.Naive

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'_This is just a nightmare'_,voice keep repeating inside of my head.

I was somewhere in the middle of the desert.All I knew was that I was lost but I don't care.I don't care if I am gona die right now in this moment it doesn't matter any more.

My every hope,every dream vanished into shadow.I am alone on this world the only thing that I had left is sadness and loneliness.

I run and run wanting just to be far away from everything,but I felt so weak,I felt watm tears on my weat face.

'_This isn't happening'…_

I was completely broken.Soon I fall down because of the heat.I looked at the sun and fall unconscious.

-

-

-

I slowly opened my eyes remembering my dream it wasn't dream it was nightmare…

'_That is not dream,remember?_',again that voice,wait it's right that is not a dream.

I quickly reach for my pocket and pulled a piece of paper out of it.I unfold it and then I remember everything that happened this morning…

**Flashback**

'_Yoh?',I called,'Yoh where are you?'I have been looking for him every where,he couldn't disappear just like that.When I find him he'll wish that he has never be born!_

_I come downstairs only to find Yoh's headphones and a little piece of paper.I unfold the paper and started reading…_

"_Dear Anna,_

_First I want to thank you for everything you have done for me.You were my best friend and the girl I could always rely on.And I want you to know that wasn't my attention to hurt you but I couldn't fight my feelings anymore,I am sorry Anna._

_Well you see three months ago I met some girl and I fall in love with her but she have to leave Japan.But you see Anna two or three weeks ago I saw her again and well while you reading this I am probably in America with her.I am really sorry Anna and I hope we can stay friends and I now that you'll find someone who deserve you cause you are special girl and I will always love you in some way.Please don't be sad and I'll call you._

_Love Yoh_

_God how could I be so naïve and so stupid to think that he loves me,to think that he even consider me for something more than friend.I'll never forgive him,I'll never forgive myself…I broke down in tears._

_And then I don't know what but something made me run and so I did I run from the house and ..._

**End of Flashback**

Well that's how I got up here…

'_Here?Were?'_

I put the paper back and started to look around.I was in some kind of tent and it was night.I wipe away my tears and got up from the bed I was lying on.I got up but as soon as I step on the ground I fall down.

'_How long have I been out?'_,again that sharp pain inside of my head I close my eyes.

Then I heard someone coming in and two strong arms pulled from the ground and placed me on the bed again.

I was thankful and I looked at my savior before my eyes widen in surprise.

"H-Hao?",I muttered

"Looking so surprise to see me Anna?",he smirked at me

"No…I…um,what am I doing he…",he cut me in the middle of the sentence saying

"Some of my followers find you in the desert covered with blood so they brought you here.But dear Anna I think that main question is what the hell are you doing there?"

"It doesn't matter.Thanks for saving me but I am going h…",then I stop.'_Home?No I am not going back to inn,then where?...It doesn't matter!'_

"I am out of here Hao",I said pushing him of .

But I started falling again and I would fall if it wasn't Hao to caught me…again.He placed me on the bed once again.

"I don't think that you have recover completely so I think that it would be better for you to stay with me a little longer and to tell me what are you doing alone in the desert?",Hao said in serious tone.

I looked deep in his eyes and at the moment I felt like I could trust him and so I did,I told him every thing what happened and I even gave him a letter to read it.

When I finished I could swear I saw sadness in his eyes.

He looked at me, wiping away my tears and hugging me.I didn't fought back,I don't know why but somehow I felt safe in his arms,I felt like nothing can harm in this moment.And like he read my mind Hao said,"I promise you Anna that nothing is going to hurt you ever again.You are safe with me."

And I don't know why but I belived him or I wanted to belive him, it doesn't matter.

Sooner than I know I fall asleep on Hao with his arms around me.

A boy with long brown hair smiled at girl he was holding.

'_Finnaly you'll be mine Anna.'_,and with that he fall asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kiva Kyoyama:I think that this is awful but I would like to hear your opinion,so please review.Thanks!


	2. Many meetings

Kiva Kyoyama:Finally new chapter!Well,just enjoy the story!

2.Many meetings

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I woke up.The golden trace of light on my bed was telling me that it was a new day.I closed my eyes again thinking about the last night and about the one who saved me.So,I decided that it would be better to get up and look around.And so I did.I sliped into my clothes and left the tent.

While I was walking I could feel the hotness of the sand I was on.Up on the blue sky sun was smiling at me,it was beautiful day.But the only problem was that I could see only tents around.I walked a little further and there was place I was looking for,a small Oasis.I continued walking towards it with one of my rare smiles on my lips.

"Hey,you!",I turned to see who was calling me and I saw blue haired woman Kanna,I think that was her name.Near her two other girls were standing and staring at me.One was Mari and the other one was Machi.

"Hao told us to bring you to his tent,when you wake up,so you're coming with us!'Kanna said again.

I stared at them before answering,

"No way!"I said in my usual cold tone

"I am going to him when I want,not when he expects me to."

"Now girls I would like to continue my walk!",I glared at them and turned to leave.

Three girls stood there in disbelief before saying,

"You really are amazing as he thinks you are,good luck Anna Kyoyama."

I smiled again.

When I finally reached the Oasis,I seat near by one of lakes staring at water.

"It's beautiful,isn't it?"I turned to see who said that,and near by one of the trees my savior was smiling at me.

"Oh it's you"I said turning my head back to lake.He smirked and took the seat next to me.

"You left Hanagumi quite surprised,you know?"

"They like you Anna,even Kanna.",after short silence he continued,

"Well,that's not weird,I mean you're the famous Anna Kyoyama."he teased.

"Oh,Hao stop joking with me!",I said throwing a small rock at him,but then I accidentally slipped and fall into his embrace .He smiled and hugged me.

"You are beautiful Anna"he said looking deep into my eyes.

Again that feeling of safety.

"You are joking again"

"I am not Anna"he said seriously.

"Um…thanks"I said blushing.

He looked at me again and smiled.

God that eyes,that smile he looks a lot like Yoh.No!i have to stop to think about that bastard.I have to forget him I have to!

I smiled at Hao and before I knew it he pressed his lips against mine.

I closed my eyes and thought about my life.

'_No_!'I thought,that Anna died the day Yoh left her.

'_I am going to start a new life with Hao,I am gonna forget Yoh!'_

We broke the kiss and I leaned over to Hao's chest resting on him.

"Thank you Hao"I said softly.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me."

"It's always a pleasure",Hao said kissing my forehead.

I smiled at sun thanking Heavens for giving me another chance to be happy,for giving me Hao!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kiva Kyoyama:It was kind of short,but still I hope you like it.

To shamanking lover:Of course I don't think that you sounds stupid,cause even I don't know.It will be Yohna on the end but for now it is both Hana and Yohna.Bye!

To BabyBunnies12:In any case I am glad that you liked and thanks for revew!I hope I'll see you next time too!

To cute mimi:Thanks for review,but also thanks for advice…I know that I have to improve my grammar,and I'll try my best not to make that mistakes again.

To AnImEfAnKrAzE:You really think so?Thanks!And thanks for review too!See ya!

To pendulumxswing:Thanks for reading this and thinking it's cute.See ya!

Kiva Kyoyama:Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes and thank you all for reviewing it really means a lot to me!

See ya soon!


	3. En Inn

Kiva Kyoyama: Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

3. En Inn

"Anna,Anna wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and set up.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It's twelve O'clock PM."

"Have I slept that long?"

"Yes" he said grinning

"So Anna what do you want to do today?" he asked pulling out from bed.

His question made me to think about yesterday, about all of his followers, I met, who were so kind to me, about the Hanagumi girls who became my friends, about how great day I had.

"So Anna?" he waved his hand in front of my face.

I immediately shock my head and answered.

"I want to go to En Inn."

"Why Anna, I mean, are you sure?"

"I am, I need to pick up some stuff from there." I answered smiling at him.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we bring Opacho with us, he always wanted to see En Inn.."

"No,I'm fine with that." I said remembering my new friend.

'_Opacho is the cutest guy on the world'_ I thought.

Hao leaned over and put a light kiss on my lips.

"Then I'll meet you outside, I'm going to tell him the good news." He smiled and left the tent.

I stood there after he left, thinking about him.Then I decided to find my clothes and meet them outside.

About half an our later Hao teleported us to En Inn. I stood in front of the house I lived in for so many years, the house I'm leaving now. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"You okay?" Hao asked looking into my eyes.

"Is Mistress Anna okay?" Opacho asked too.

I shock my head and looked at them forcing a small smile.

"I am, let's get inside."

We got inside the house.

"I'm going upstairs in my room, and two of you can look around. I turned to leave but Hao grabed my hand.

"Anna, are you sure you are okay?" he asked with worried expression on his face.

"I am ." I said kissing him on the cheek. He released my hand and I left upstairs.

After I finished with packing I closed the door of my old room. But before I got to the stairs something popped in my head.

I went little further and sighed before opening the door of Yoh's room.

It was a real mess, his CD's and papers were all over the floor and all of his books were open. But what I wanted to see was a picture lying on Yoh's bed. I picked it up and I saw Yoh and beautiful girl with long, black hair, who I knew from somewhere, hugging. I turned picture and read what was written:

"**_Sakura and Yoh forever"_**

It was Yoh's handwriting.

I threw picture and ran downstairs. I felt hot tears streaming down my face.

' _I hate him'_

"Anna what's wrong?" Hao asked pulling me into hug.

"Please Hao can we go, please?" I said wiping away my tears. He took my hand and we left locking the door behind us.

I turned once more to look the house I lived in for so long.

'_Goodbye En Inn, goodbye Yoh, goodbye my old life.'_

One more tear fell from my eye before we disappeared in flames.

But what I haven't saw back there in Yoh's room was a small picture of me smiling with written

"**_My Anna"_**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kiva Kyoyama:So?How was it?I think that it was short but oh well…

To REBEL4000:Thank you so much for review and I hope you liked it!

To Ice is nice:Hey!Thanks for review and you really mean that this is great?Oh well,I hope I'll see you next time too…

To cute mimi:Hi to you!Ia m really glad that you liked the story and I hope you that I'll see you next time too,cause it's always nice to hear you're opinion!Bye!

To pendulumxswing:Yes Anna is happy!sighI hope she could always be happy like that…

Well,see ya!Thanks!

To BabyBunnies12:I prefer Yona to but it is Hana just for now,but I promise you on the end Yona,they are my favourite couple…Thanks!

Kiva Kyoyama:Thanks to all of you who reviwed and I hope I'll be seeing you next time too!

P.S.I promise you to see Yoh very soon!Yep,that's right Yoh is coming!

See ya!


	4. Proposal

Disclaimer :I don't own Shaman King.

Kiva Kyoyama: Hi guys! I missed you so much !Sorry for waiting so long but the truth is I didn't had much time to update and I am really out of ideas…I could blab forever like this and that would take to much time so just read the story…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4. Proposal

**Two and a half years later**

Two years? Two years have passed, already.

I can still remember when I first woke up here, in this bed. I wanted to go as far as possible from this place, I wanted to run away, but somehow I ended up living here in Patch Village with Hao Asakura and his followers. Somehow, I ended up living here for two years. More over, for those two years my whole life has changed, I changed…I am not the same person anymore, for example I'm not the Ice Queen they used to know. I'm smiling very often and I have whole bunch of friends now…And who is guilty for that?

I know, Hao. He is the one who has changed me, who brought life back to me, and I am more than grateful for that, it's just…I don't know I just feel like something is missing…

Just what? Oh, well, all I know is that when I came here everything has changed, but that is not the only thing, there is one more day full of surprises…

-

I was in my walk as usual when I heard Hao calling me.

"I thought you were with Luca "

"Well, I was but I decided it's just beautiful day and I could spent it with you" he said smiling as always.

"Yeah, sure it's a beautiful day! It is going to start raining at any minute," I said

And all of suddenly as if God heard what I said the rain started pouring down.

"Hao" I yelled at him "we are to far from home !"

"So?" he asked "rain can't do nothing to us Anna"

And he was right we were still walking and rain couldn't touch as. Then I noticed we were very far from the tents we even passed the Oasis.

"Hao were are you taking me?" I asked a bit of afraid.

"You will see"

And so we walked further and further until Hao stopped. Then he made me close my eyes and we carried on. .And as soon as we reached our destination I could open my eyes. It was night already and sky was splashed with millions of stars. And in front of me I saw a three and a river passing by, I couldn't see it's end. All that in the middle of the dessert.

"Wow! It is beautiful .Soon rain stopped falling and we were sitting under the three.

"So Hao? Why did you brought me here any way?"

"I wanted to ask you something" He said

"What?"

"You see Anna…" he kneeled down and pulled a small box out of his pocket "…I love you, I love you more than anything and I realized that through these two years. And I am not letting you go Anna , I am not." He sighed and look at me

"So today, here I am asking you Anna would you marry me?" he opened the box and I saw a beautiful diamond ring.

Tears started coming and I tried to hold them back but I couldn't. I remembered when I first met Hao and I remembered how I own him my life and…

"Yes Hao" I said smiling through tears "yes"

He put the ring on my hand and hugged me tightly and I hugged him back . We stayed like this for I don't know how long before Hao picked me up bride style and carry me home.

"I love you Anna-chan"

"I love you too" I was so tired so I didn't really realized what I have said but I felt something, a sharp pain in my heart and I didn't know why… it didn't matter cause soon I feel asleep in his arms.

-

I put her in her bed. She was gorgeous, real beauty, my beauty. I kissed her forehead and left the tent. I sat on the warm sand and gazed the stars. Finally she was mine, and I won't let her go as my stupid brother did. I won't !

And what I didn't know was that my life is soon going to fall apart and that the one who I am going to blame is going to be my brother. Very soon.

But it wasn't matter as long as Anna was by me…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiva Kyoyama: OK! That it was it! Please YohxAnna fans don't be mad, please!

I promise to make it YohxAnna on the end, after all I am YohxAnna fan too.And Yoh is coming soon, very soon. So don't be mad, OK?

I heard that I can't respond you're reviews in chapters so please can someone explain me what the hell is going on!

Anyway that makes me very sad…

Thanks to: YohandAnna4ever, shamanking lover, pendulumxswing, BabyBunnies12 and Holy Girl.

And once again I promise to be Yoh and Anna , OK?

See ya next time!


	5. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

5. The Invitation

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was afternoon and I was in my tent wondering where the hell my fiancée could be. My thoughts were interrupted by sudden knock on the door…

"Come in…" I turned just on time to see Luca coming in.

"Yes Luca? What is it? "I asked my follower.

"I have a letter for you Hao" he said giving me a letter.

I unfold the letter and started reading it. It was long, but even after I finished it I continue staring at the paper.

"What is it Hao? You look pale, is everything all right?" Luca asked

His voice snapped me back to reality and I shook my head.

"Um…yeah…have you seen Anna maybe?" I asked still looking confused.

"I…I think she is with Hanagumi girls" Luca said still not assured that everything is all right as I said.

"Thanks!" and with that I rushed trough the door in order to search for Anna. And so I looked all over the camp but she was nowhere to be found. I stop and tried to think what could possibly be her favorite places…and then it hit me…the Oasis. I stood up and teleported myself somewhere nearby.

After about five minutes of searching again I heard something…girls…they're giggling.

They were somewhere near the lake…how come I didn't remember that this is her favorite place? What the heck could they do there…and then I heard my name. They are talking about me? Now I was as twice confused.

I hide behind some tree so I could see them clearly but without being seen.

"_Wait Hao, this isn't right, you can't spy on them just like that!"_ a voice warned me.

Wait…

"_Oh, shad up! Come on Hao, just a peek it won't hurt right?"_ another voice started

Well…

And I finally decided that it won't just a little…

"Oh, come on Anna! We all know he is hot, powerful and we all hate you for being his fiancée but what more Anna…okay for example do you…"

"Do you love him?" Macchi cut Mari in the middle of her speech.

"So…?" Kanna asked impatiently.

"Well…" I swear Anna blushed "…he saved my life and he is so good to me and it would be wrong to tell I don't love him and as the matter of fact I think I love him…in some way…" the girls screamed.

Whoa…is the truth what I am hearing? She…she actually loves me?

And then…

"OUCH!" I accidentally slipped "DEM!"

"Who's there?" Kanna yelled before I heard the footsteps…

"MASTER HAO! What are you doing here? Are you all right?" Macchi asked helping me to get up.

"Hao! Have you been spying on us?" Kanna asked glaring angrily at me.

God help me! I am doomed…

"Um…NO! I…I just wanted to talk to Anna and then…well" I muttered prying that they won't kill me.

They all looked at Anna who nodded and they left glaring at me with "See you later Anna!"

I sighed in relief and glanced at Anna. She had her back to me so I approached and turned her.

"I am sorry…" I started kissing her hungrily.

"Aishiteru" I muttered.

SLAP

"I love you too, just don't do that ever again…so what did you wanted us to talk about?"

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot!" I pulled a letter out of my pocket and handed it over to her "Here…" she took the letter and start reading it…

"Dear…blah, blah, blah…" when she finished she was shocked as much as I was when I first read it…

"But Hao this is the invitation for…"

"The Ball…I know, and look the signature…" I cut her.

"Kino and Yohmei Asakura…"

"So… are we going or what?" I asked

"I don't think we have a choice… so yes we are going…"

"Um…okay…" we both got up.

"Come on we should go back" she said running off…

I stood behind her thinking about something that will break her heart but I just couldn't tell her…I sighed…

"I guess I'll see you sooner than I have expected little brother…"

I went to catch up with Anna leaving my words to hang in the air…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kiva Kyoyama: So what do you think, what is going to happen next?

And just one thing Yoh is coming in the next chapter so if you wanna see what will happen you'll have to review, no I am just kidding but please it really mean a lot to me…Oh, okay see ya in the next chapter I gotta go so until the next chapter comes out…And I am sorry if I forgot someone my computer is going insane…

Thanks to: pendulumxswing, Soul of the Xcalibar, Silver Blossom, candee, and Shaman queen.

Kiva Kyoyama: Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. The ball and Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I stood in front of the mirror in side of my tent. A beautiful blonde haired girl stared back at me with her black onyx eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes wanting that bitch to disappear but when I opened them again she still stood there. I didn't want to believe it was actually me…I was just so different without my red bandana and my beds which lied on my bed useless. Now I wore a bright red lipstick that matched with dress. The dress was without a back, with a very low neckline and it was slit up to my thigh. And, beautiful necklace with rubies surrounded my neck.

"Anna…"

I instantly turned on a sound of voice of my fiancée.

"You…you look beautiful" he somehow ménage to say.

I started blushing furiously "Thanks Hao, you're handsome by yourself."

I said stating him…

He smiled at me and took my hand "So are you ready?"

"Yeah..."

We said bye to Luca and Opacho before vanishing into flames.

About minute later we were in Izumo .We stood in front of the house, I spend almost my whole childhood. Hundred of memories rushed trough my head as I remembered the first day I came here …

"Are we sure about this?" Hao's voice brought me back to reality.

"Hm… yes…I…I think…"I forced a smile "Come on" I took his hand and we got inside.

The first thing I heard was a slow music, the light was low and the hundred of people were talking, some of them were dancing and some were just sitting…As we walked through the hall many people greeted as, the most of them weren't familiar to me.

And it was then when it hit me.

"Yoh!"

The name I have spoken so many times, the name I thought I won't hear ever again…I turned and there he stood, the one I loved so much and at the same time the one I hated so much, the one I went through all this pain for. He stood grinning as always, but there was something in his eyes something I haven't noticed before and…

"Hello Otouto!"

"Hao!" I can hear Yoh greeting him.

My heart warned to jump out of my chest and the voice of my former fiancée snap me back to realism.

"Hey Anna…" Yoh slowly said

"Yoh…" I said forcing a small smile.

I was totally lost…

"Hao, Anna…I want to meet you with my girlfriend Sakura…"Yoh said looking at me.

"Sakura" Hao nodded and shook girl's hand.

'Sakura' that is right, she is the girl from the picture…

"Nice to meet you, I am Anna, Hao's fiancée" I shook her hand too.

"Oh…I have heard a lot about you" she said smiling.

I could see Yoh's angry and yet again sad look. I could feel how I am falling apart. I was so close and yet so far from him…

"Sakura, Anna Yoh and I are going for a drink…and you two can go for a walk or something, are you fine with that?" Hao said breaking the silence between us.

"Yes…"we both answered

"We'll meet here later" I could hear Hao saying before they went.

"So…shall we?"

I heard Sakura's voice and snapped from the daze I was in"Hm…oh, yeah sure"

We passed through many rooms and hallways before getting outside, then we continued a small road and there it was the garden I always adored.

We continued walking…

"You know Anna, I have heard a lot about you…" Sakura first spoke

"Oh, really, from who?"

"Well, from Mrs. Kino and from Yoh…"

He talked her about me?

"So how did you meet Yoh?" I somehow managed to ask and not start crying because talking about him.

"Well, you see Anna I was born here in Japan, but when my parents died I went in America with my grandparents. And so one day my grandmother and I went to Japan for a visit to Mrs. Kino, they are friends for a very long time, and that is when I met Yoh. I think that both you and he were here…"

Yes, that's right now I know why she looked so familiar to me, I already saw her…

"I am sorry for your parents…"

She nodded.

"You know Anna, the only reason I have accepted to come back to Japan was because I heard you were there, my grandmother talked me a lot about you and I wanted to meet you., and I was always hoping that we can be friends, or something…I couldn't even think to fell in love with Yoh, but it's just happened and I…I hope that you don't hate me Anna and that we can still be friends or…" a guilty look spread across her face.

What? She actually wanted to be friend with me, an Ice Queen? Oh, dear God…

I looked at her, and somehow I just couldn't hate her, something wasn't letting me…

I sighed…

"Sakura, look at me, I don't hate you, I can't…look I forgot about Yoh long ago, now I have a new fiancée and Yoh have his own life, maybe it's not your fault, maybe you just helped as realize that we are not for each other…okay?" I told her trying to hide the tears that were coming…

"Friends?" I smiled and opened my hand.

She took my hand and smiled "Friends".

We started getting up, she was so kind to me and all I guess that having a new friend won't hurt so why not…I looked at her again.

"Sakura there is one more thing I want you to promise me…"I said closing my eyes.

"Sure Anna, what?"

"Promise you'll take care of Yoh" One drop of tear fall down…

"I promise" she said smiling sadly.

"Anna! Sakura!" we could hear Hao calling for us.

"COMING!"

"Come on!" and we journeyed to meet them.

Both Sakura and I knew that I was lying when I said I forgot Yoh, but no one had courage to admit that. I guess that from now on I'll have to try to forget Yoh for real, and I know it'll be hard but now I have a new friend. And there is one more thing I have realized this evening, from all the girls on this world I would pick just Sakura to be with Yoh if I already can't.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hey guys, I missed you so much I and I missed typing my stories too, but I didn't have time at all...I have to much homework and tests to study for and it is not funny -sigh-

Okay I am sorry again and I really hope you like the chapter and I promise the next chapter will be out soon...

Kiva

Thanks to: Holy Girl, pendulumxswing, Silver Blossom, dbz girl, Shaman Queen, candee and Maliya...

Thanks again to all of you and see ya in the next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Not letting you go

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Not letting you go

I was walking trough the green forest, down the road I knew to well. Two years have past since I left, and now for the first time in those past two years I realized how much I actually missed this place that I use to call home, that I use to share with...with her.

Anna.

She is the only thing I can think about since I came here from the ball. When I first stepped in the house memories came hunting me, memories of our childhood and the time we spend together. Now I can only laugh at those times but I now that if I could turn time back I now I would do it without thinking but I know it's impossible and that there is no way of doing that.

I can handle the lust and sadness I am feeling but the thing that brake me down when I saw her was the fact that she was fiancée of my brother, the fact that she is not mine anymore...Oh Anna...

The small road ended and I continue walking up to the hill and when I finally got to the top I saw someone I thought I never will, at least not at this place.

The blonde beauty sat on the grass and stared at the sunset, she was so occupied with her own thoughts that she hadn't heard when I came.

"Do you remember when we were kids and we use to come here and play?" I said calmly felling the wind in my hair.

A blonde turned and looked sadly at me "I don think I could ever forget that, but just, it seems so far away..."

"Yeah, I know... and I wish we can change it but..."

"...but its impossible "she finishes my sentence.

I nodded and tried to smile.

"Anna...?"

"Hm?"

"What happened with us?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"I don't think I understand your question Yoh"

I sighed and looked at the grass.

"I mean...what happened with that cute blonde girl who uses to slap me whenever I approached her, and what happened with that boy who followed you everywhere, what happened with Yoh and Anna we knew, it seems like we are not they anymore." I tried to explain and I think she understood me because after some time she answered calmly...

"I know what happened with them Yoh, they simply grooved up and realized that their feelings for each other have changed, and we still are Yoh and Anna just a little changed, okay? People are changing Yoh, that's what happened with us..."

...but that was the answer I was afraid of.

I looked at her onyx eyes and in my surprise she met my gaze. And at the moment I just had to ask her something I wanted since the ball but I never got the chance to.

"Anna, do you...do you still love me?" I somehow manage to ask.

"What? Yoh!"

"Please Anna I need to know the truth, please..." I begged.

I could swear I saw tears in the corner of her eyes but she turned her had and answered.

"I...I don't know. If I said I don't it would be a lie and again I am not sure in what I truly feel so I don't know, okay?" She finished in a low tone.

"And beside it's to late for that now...we both have fiancées and we cant hurt them cause it wouldn't be fair to them Yoh and maybe we just aren't meant to be..." She lifted her head and I could clearly see tears in her dark eyes.

"No Anna maybe we can still fix things or something..." I was desperate.

"Can we Yoh?"

I could feel my tears coming but I tried to keep them back. Somehow I knew she was right but I just didn't want to admit that to myself. I didn't want to admit that it was all over, forever. And it was then when it hit me, I was the one that had left her, it's all y fault, I hated myself so much at this moment.

And then I couldn't hold myself anymore, I pressed my lips on her red cherry lips, I could taste her, I needed her, I loved her…

'I am sorry Anna...' I thought.

"No Yoh!" she said pushing me off "you have Sakura and I won't let you hurt her, and I …I have Hao, who loves me and I can't hurt him either…" she looked at me

"Anna…" I muttered

And then I got surprised when Anna kissed me again…before running away…

"It's too late…" was the last thing I heard

I felt hot tears on my cheek…

Demit, Anna I'm not letting you go again, I need you…I sighed and got up…I'll get you back…

"Everything will wok out somehow…"

I smiled at stars one last time, before leaving…

But I knew that this time I was wrong but I just wanted to believe that this all is just a nightmare and that I am going to wake up with her by my side...but as Anna said, it was impossible.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I am sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes and I know that there is a lot of them but I am already late for school(I hate going to school) and my friends are going to kill me for being late so bear with me please...

Oh and this chapter is wrote with apologies to Silver Blossom and HAO-SAMA-ROX! I know you like Hana as a couple but I need to put Yona into the story...

Ok, thanks to: candee, Silver Blossom, Shaman Queen, HAO-SAMA-ROX, pendulumxswing, Holy Girl...

Kiva


End file.
